Drinks and Lies
by JCristina
Summary: One shot escrita para a OQ Week Brasil, seguindo o tema Robin/Roni.


Ele não se importou quando uma novata abriu um pub do outro lado da rua. Confiava em sua clientela que era bastante leal, clientes costumeiros que voltavam todas as noites. The Lion Heart Bar era um dos locais mais bem frequentados em Hyperion Heights, e ostentava um público que transcendia faixas etárias ou classe sociais. Seu proprietário, Robin de Locksley, tinha trinta e cinco anos; um homem alto, robusto, de cabelos loiros lisos e uma barba rala que o deixava com um semblante másculo e sério. Nascido em Londres, ele decidira abrir mão da sua posição em uma família de políticos para tentar sua sorte em outro país onde pudesse ser livre, ser apenas Robin e não o herdeiro de uma tradição.

Bem. Ele não havia se importado quando a tal de Roni aparecera em seu caminho. Mas não compartilhava do mesmo pensamento atualmente. No primeiro mês, foram alguns clientes que simplesmente desapareceram. Isso não era incomum neste negócio. A realidade dos clientes poderia mudar, alguns sofriam imprevistos e poderiam desaparecer eventualmente, retornando após algum tempo. No segundo mês, vários clientes pararam de aparecer. Do balcão frontal, ele podia ver a fila se formando na frente do Roni's, o aglomerado de novos clientes e muitos dos seus antigos.

"Ela está chutando o seu traseiro, Locksley." Brincou Johnnie.

Robin estava enxugando uma das canecas, e apenas assentiu, balançando a cabeça de modo afirmativo. Sabia que seu amigo estava certo. Quem quer que fosse essa mulher, estava afundando seu negócio. As vendas haviam caído bastante, fora do planejado. "O que você quer que eu faça?"

Johnnie arqueou as sobrancelhas como se a resposta fosse absurdamente óbvia. "Oras, pare de ser um idiota orgulhoso e atravesse a rua. Conheça seu 'inimigo'. Talvez você aprenda algo dela."

"Eu? Aprender algo dela?" Robin gargalhou, zombeteiro. "Eu abri este bar há sete anos e ela abriu o dela há quatro meses."

"O dela está lotado. Você pode dizer o mesmo do seu?"

Mas Robin se negou a ir até lá. Ele não ia tomar lições de uma novata. Ele sempre dera conta do próprio negócio, ele sempre gerenciara seu pub para sobreviver os períodos de pouco movimento. Mas dessa vez fora diferente. No terceiro mês ficou claro que ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Só lhe restou meia dúzia de clientes, que apareciam em dias alternados e que não geravam nem o máximo de fluxo de caixa necessário.

"Hey, Robin." Sua atenção voltou-se para Leroy. O homem mal humorado e de barba duvidosa era muitas vezes ranzinza e reclamão, mas não era uma pessoa ruim.

"Sim?"

"Não me leve a mal, mas você precisa melhorar sua oferta. Do outro lado da rua o rosto atrás do balcão é muito, muito mais bonito."

Robin sorriu e observou o homem afastando-se de volta para a sua mesa. Pensativo, olhou através da vidraça para o modesto empreendimento do outro lado da rua. Não havia nada de luxuoso, não havia promoções imperdíveis, apenas a boa e velha indicação. Suspirou. Sabia que teria que descobrir qual era o segredo daquele sucesso. Teria que descobrir qual era o segredo de Roni.

* * *

Era noite e ele estava bem incerto quanto a toda essa nova abordagem, mas que escolha ele tinha? Deixou Will no comando de seu bar e foi para casa a ponto de vestir alguma coisa que não denunciasse quem era. Quando chegou, empurrou a porta de madeira e vidro; o horário era cedo o suficiente para evitar as filas movimentadas. Mas aparentemente isso não impedia as pessoas ali presentes. Todas as mesas de madeira escura estavam cheias, canecas e garrafas as decorando, o som das conversas animadas e alteradas preenchendo o ambiente suavemente marcado por um jukebox que tocava ao fundo. A varanda para fumantes estava igualmente cheia de jovens, que intercalavam tragos e risos.

Suspirou, encontrando um lugar junto ao balcão porque - claro - o destino o queria frente a frente com o seu pior pesadelo. Roni.

Ajeitou as mangas da camisa de flanela vermelha, dobrando-as um pouco e revelando um pouco de seus antebraços. A camisa desabotoada revelava a camiseta regata branca justa ao seu dorso. "No que posso ajudá-lo, bonitão?"

Wow.

Ela era muito, muito bonita. De repente era bastante óbvio porque seus clientes haviam lhe trocado por ela. Os cabelos tinham ondas suaves e cachos definidos que pareciam ainda mais reluzentes com as luzes de cor caramelo entre as madeixas escuras. Os olhos escuros o encaravam com curiosidade e até mesmo certo divertimento, e ele assistiu atenciosamente quando os lábios carnudos se esticaram graciosamente em um largo sorriso. "Alguém parece um pouco perdido. Uma dose irá ajudá-lo."

Em segundos, ela pegou dois copos de shot, posicionando neles pequenos funis de alumínio. Com uma prática invejável, ocupou cada mão com uma garrafa diferente e as rodopiou até que ambos as bocas estavam posicionadas sobre o funil, produzindo um drinque misturado em apenas segundos. "Isso não é forte?"

"Você gosta de bebidas suaves?" Provocou ela, a língua deslizando sobre os lábios e incitando o começo de um flerte.

"Quanto mais forte, melhor." Desafiou ele, e os dois bateram seus copos, brindando a algo que nem eles sabiam o que era, mas que ainda iriam descobrir. O líquido doce e ao mesmo tempo ácido brincou com seus sentidos e antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, ela afastou-se, respondendo ao chamado de outro cliente.

* * *

Dois dias depois, ele retornou. Mesmo lugar no balcão, olhando ao redor curiosamente. Ela não possuía muitos funcionários. De fato, até então ele só virá três; o rapaz que ficava no caixa e às vezes gerenciava as inesperadas filas do lado de fora, a garçonete bonita que voava pelo salão com muita agilidade (Lola? Talvez esse fosse o nome, embora todos ali a chamassem de Red), e Allan, um jovem indiano que vira e mexe aparecia fazendo a reposição dos itens do bar. Roni era copiosamente organizada.

"É a segunda vez que o vejo aqui, bonitão e tudo que sei é que você bebe cerveja alemã." Ele ergueu os olhos e a viu encarando-o com interesse. Vestia uma regata que revelava nas laterais uma insinuação de sua lingerie de renda, e quando debruçou-se, ofereceu a ele uma visão pela qual ele sentiu-se salivar. "Qual é seu nome?"

"Flynn."

"É um nome bonito."

"Obrigado."

"Você é novo por aqui, Flynn?" A voz dela parecia proferir seu nome com certo deleite, como que brincando com as sílabas.

"Mais ou menos isso."

"Bem vindo a Hyperion Heights, então. Não é exatamente a melhor localização da cidade, mas cuidamos um dos outros."

Ele sorriu, e não desviou os olhos quando ela parou à sua frente, os olhos castanhos-avelã fixos em suas irises azuis. Não sabia se ela estava o testando, o desafiando ou tentando seduzir-lhe. A mulher era um enigma e deixava transparecer somente aquilo que queria. Mas como sempre, um cliente debruçou-se sobre o balcão e fez um pedido e ela mais do que esperado focou sua atenção nele. Afinal, ela estava trabalhando.

* * *

"Qual é sua história, Flynn?"

A voz dela era atraente. Tinha um timbre sombrio por trás da calmaria, algo de sensual no tom áspero e sério. Ela parecia, como sempre, segura de si. Era a quarta ou quinta vez que ele voltava para aquele bar, enquanto o seu próprio passara a funcionar apenas alguns dias por semana.

"Alguém que não queria ter o destino decidido pela família e por isso precisou fugir."

"O que eles esperavam de você?" Perguntou ela, curiosa. Estava terminando de limpar a pia e vez por outra olhava para ele, tentando manter seu foco na conversa.

"Que eu me tornasse alguém importante para a política britânica. Minha família é conhecida por seus laços com a família real."

"Você ficaria bem de terno." Comentou ela sorrindo.

"Bem infeliz." Brincou ele, bebendo outro gole de sua cerveja e voltando a encará-la. "E qual é sua história, Roni?"

"Não tenho história. Apenas uma garota no bar, no meu caso, a dona dele."

"É um roteiro bem vago."

"Talvez minha história seja bem vaga."

"Eu duvido disso."

Ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça. "O que é que você sabe, Flynn?"

"Você nunca conheceu alguém e ficou de repente absurdamente curiosa a respeito dessa pessoa? Com uma sensação de que estava diante de um livro deslumbrante pronto para ser devorado?"

"Não." Respondeu ela, o rosto mais sério revelando as defesas que se armavam imediatamente.

"Pois eu a vejo assim. Você tem algo muito interessante escrito em suas entrelinhas, só não quer que as pessoas leiam."

"Isso é…" Ela suspirou, debruçando-se e aproximando-se dele por cima do balcão, intoxicando-o com a proximidade, fazendo o coração dele acelerar involuntariamente. "Romantismo demais. Você precisa beber mais, Flynn."

E no minuto seguinte, ela desapareceu.

* * *

A verdade é que ele estava fascinado por ela. Já nem sabia mais quantas vezes ele já estivera ali, religiosamente sentado ao balcão, esperando avidamente por alguns minutos da atenção dela, pelas conversas curtas e os flertes disfarçados.

Roni era uma mulher complexa e misteriosa que brincava com seus mais profundos instintos. E cada pequeno centímetro a mais revelado por ela o deixava ainda mais sedento. Era uma noite qualquer e dessa vez, ele abandonara o balcão. Sentou-se junto com algumas pessoas em uma das mesas frontais, e conversou com as pessoas, finalmente se soltando o suficiente, ouvindo-os, participando e conhecendo suas histórias. Havia muito mais ali do que meros clientes. Eram pais, filhos, irmãos, irmãs, namorados, amigos, até mesmo avós e avôs com histórias lindas, histórias que às vezes eram sofridas e de partir o coração, mas que carregavam em si lições de vida que nenhum dinheiro no mundo poderia comprar. Era isso o que faltava nele e que sobrava nela. Humanidade. Ela os chamava todos por nome. Ela conhecia as pessoas que passavam pela porta da frente, ela oferecia muito mais do que um copo cheio. Ela oferecia a eles a segurança de um refúgio. Conselhos, risos, a sensação de um lar. Roni tinha um coração absurdamente generoso, por mais que o escondesse atrás da apatia e sarcasmo tão bem exercidos.

A noite estendeu-se e Robin jurou nunca ter se sentido tão leve. Aos poucos, conforme a noite chegava ao fim e se aproximava da madrugada, as pessoas começaram a se despedir e o pub a esvaziar-se. Talvez fosse o momento de ele ir embora. Estava levantando-se e levando sua comanda quando a garçonete o chamou.

"Sim… Lola?"

"Isso." Respondeu ela. Tinha um cabelo castanho escuro repleto de mechas avermelhadas e rosto bonito, mas muito jovem. "Roni perguntou se você pode ficar até o fechamento."

Robin assentiu, sem saber o que pensar. Talvez ele tivesse feito algo de errado, e o pensamento fez seu estômago se contorcer. De qualquer modo, ele voltou para o salão, encontrando um dos sofás vazio e ali se instalou. Lola lhe trouxe uma cerveja como cortesia e ele aguardou pacientemente até o último cliente.

* * *

Eles eram os únicos ali. Lola, Allan e Gideon encerraram seus turnos e se despediram, desaparecendo noite agora. Minutos depois, ela apareceu com uma garrafa de uísque e dois copos em seu campo de visão e ele finalmente teve plena visão do corpo dela. Usava um jeans escuro que tornava suas curvas quase indecentes, marcando com exatidão o contorno de suas pernas. "Você me acompanha?" Sugeriu ela, sentando-se ao lado dele.

"Claro."

Ela preencheu os dois copos e lhe entregou um, brindando. Assim que bebeu o líquido em seu copo, ela virou-se para o lado, ficando parcialmente frente a frente com ele. Robin virou-se de frente para ela. "Eu quero saber qual é a sua."

De imediato, ele sentiu-se perdido. "Como assim?"

"Robin, eu sei quem você é. Eu sei desde a primeira vez que você pôs os pés no meu bar. No começo, eu achei divertido e quis ver até onde você levaria isso. Mas meses se passaram e você continua sustentando essa história boba e eu não sei por quê."

Robin manteve-se em silêncio por algum tempo. Roni estava encarando-o, esperando alguma reação. "Como você descobriu?"

Ela riu. Deslizou a mão até o braço dele, segurando-o, e afastou o tecido da sua camisa de flanela xadrez, exibindo a marcante tatuagem, o brasão com o Leão Nórdico. Os dedos dela deslizaram sobre a mesma, acariciando-a. "Um brasão idêntico ao que tem na porta do seu bar? Bastou fazer uma pergunta e você estava desmascarado, Robin de Locksley."

As mãos dela abandonaram seu braço e ele sentiu falta do contato imediatamente. Ela ainda esperava respostas.

"Você levou todos os meus clientes. Então eu queria ver com os meus próprios olhos o que você estava oferecendo a eles de diferente. Eu não queria que você me visse como o concorrente, o adversário, uma espécie de inimigo. Então menti."

"Ah, mas você podia me ver dessa forma." Sibilou ela, parecendo irritada.

"Eu juro que não. Tudo que eu fiz foi pra evitar que você se sentisse ameaçada ou vigiada por mim. Não queria que você me odiasse."

"Por que você se importa com a minha opinião, afinal de contas?"

"Eu gosto de você, Roni."

Mas ela levantou-se, afastando-se dele e andando de um lado para o outro. Robin levantou-se, tentando se aproximar e ela estendeu uma das mãos no ar, mantendo-o onde estava. "Eu não sou essa pessoa, Robin. Acredite, gostar de mim é um péssimo negócio para você, então pare agora. Eu não namoro. Não me apaixono. Não me envolvo."

"Então o que você faz?"

Mas ela nunca respondeu. Apenas caminhou até ele, segurando-o pela camisa e empurrou-o até que as costas dele bateram contra o balcão. "Roni o que você" E ela o interrompeu, deslizando as unhas para a nuca dele e beijando-o com força, seus lábios firmes e convidativos sobre os lábios dele. Ela tinha sabor de uísque e o perfume de seus cabelos misturava-se ao pacote, inebriando-o. Puxou sua regata com urgência, debruçando-se e deslizando a língua desde a base de sua barriga até seu tórax em uma manobra tão pornográfica que ela poderia ganhar um prêmio. Robin grunhiu, sentindo-se encurralado por uma força da natureza.

"É isso que tenho a oferecer, Robin." Sussurrou ela, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dele, brincando com a cartilagem entre seus lábios macios. "Sexo quente e inescrupuloso, mas totalmente sem compromisso. A partir do momento que você vier com sentimentos eu vou cair fora." Ela encarou seus olhos com seriedade. "Se isso não é suficiente para você…"

"É mais do que suficiente para mim." Rosnou ele, dando meia volta e invertendo suas posições, encurralando o pequeno corpo contra o balcão. Não que isso mudasse a hierarquia da situação; Roni ainda o encarava com um sorriso lascivo nos lábios, os olhos atentos e sutis como de um predador que tem ciência da falta de chances da presa à sua frente e talvez por isso prefira prolongar essa situação excruciante, na tentativa vil de levá-la à exaustão emocional. Roni parecia no controle da situação mesmo sem estar. Ele deslizou as mãos por trás de suas pernas, arrepiando-a com o contato; ouvindo seus gemidos, ainda que baixos e sufocados. Assim que as palmas de suas mãos cobriram as nádegas cobertas pelo jeans apertado, ela fez um som que ele desejou armazenar por toda a vida. Um gemido rouco, baixo, quase como um suspiro que o incentivou a erguê-la, sentando-a sobre o balcão.

Aquilo era mais do que suficiente? Não era e ele sabia que não era. Era mentira, mas ele precisava lutar por aquela mulher. Precisava aceitar o que fosse oferecido e talvez, torcer religiosamente para que se tornasse algo mais. Talvez não fosse suficiente durante longo prazo, mas quando ela cruzou as pernas ao redor da sua cintura e os lábios macios deslizaram pelo seu pescoço ele entendeu que por ora, era mais do que aceitável. Robin enfiou os dedos entre seus cachos e a puxou para outro beijo, suas bocas ávidas uma pela outra, línguas deslizando e circulando, carícias quentes e insinuativas que queimavam a parte de baixo de seus ventres. Ela afastou-se apenas um pouco, arrancando a regata e jogando-a no chão, revelando seu sutiã de renda preto e os olhos dele brilharam como nunca antes.

"Roni…"

"Se contar a alguém o que aconteceu aqui, você é um homem morto." Sussurrou ela e ele beijou sua bochecha de maneira delicada, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Eu nem sonharia com isso."

Brincou ele, sabendo que nem com o maior dos incentivos ele poderia sonhar algo tão esplêndido quanto à realidade.


End file.
